


Y'all want some light kinks?

by Inky_Quills



Category: Original Work
Genre: (yes at the same time), Aftercare, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Pancakes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Succubus, Waxplay, ah who cares, bar hookup with a possibility of a future relationship, iceplay, my narrative voice kinda slipped a bit at the end. Whoops., that tag should probably have gone earlier, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Quills/pseuds/Inky_Quills
Summary: A succubus looks for her next 'victim' in a bar. She doesn't quite get what she was looking for, but maybe she got what she needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_Dormien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/gifts).



> I wrote this because my dear friend Draco_Dormien is vanilla as fuck and the group chat was talking about kinks.

The succubus walked casually through the club. Her dark pink eyes roved across the room, before alighting on a girl alone in a booth: skin pale beyond belief, hair in curls that tumbled down her back, blood red lips and a blood red dress startling against her closed off body language. Pink painted lips pulled into a smirk as she strode across the room. She stopped and smiled down at the girl.   
"Mind if I sit here?" Her voice was silky, dripping with succubus magic. The girl could only nod as a blush stole across her cheeks. The succubus standing before her was stunning, as expected, dark skin tinged with pink, bright pink dreadlocks coiled around her head, pale pink horns and a pale pink dress seemed washed out against the shine of those eye. The girl spoke a few words in a hoarse whisper:  
"My name's Lorelei, what's yours?"  
"Amelie."  
The pair sat for a moment or so, in a silence that seemed to stretch on for hours, before the girl boldly leaned over the table and whispered to the succubus:  
"My apartment's just around the corner, do you want to-"  
She was cut off as Amelie grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. They rushed from the bar in a giddy mess.   
Soon, but not soon enough, they were stumbling through the door of Lorelei's apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, all semblance of self control disappeared. Amelie's mouth was on Lorelei's, lips crushed together in a mess of lipstick and skin. Amelie's hands ran up Lorelei's arms, tracing her soft skin. A slight touch of tongue, and Lorelei's lips parted. Amelie's tongue slipped in, the slightly forked tip flicking across the sharp fangs it found. Lorelei pulled back slightly, dragging a fang across the soft flesh and drawing blood.   
Surprised, Amelie jolted back, giving Lorelei the lead. The girl-no, vampire, flashed a fanged grin at the succubus, before sliding her delicate hands around to Amelie's back and unfastening her dress. Lorelei leant in, trailing kisses along Amelie's bare collar bone. She reached the base of that long, thin neck and bit down hard, pulling the dress down as she did so, leaving long scratches across Amelie's back. Amelie gasped at the sudden pain before moaning as the vampire withdrew and licked at the wound. Lorelei pulled back and kissed Amelie again, blood still smeared across her lips. She gave Amelie a gentle push and stifled a giggle as the succubus fell onto the bed.  
"Wait there." The commanding tone sent shivers down Amelie's spine. She loves being in control, sure, but when the prey takes charge? That is truly great. She could still feel the dried blood on her neck and she could still taste it on her tongue as she waited for Lorelei to return.   
And then she did, and Amelie had to choke back a moan just at the sight of her.  
The simple dress had been replaced with a corset, dark ribbon held up sheer stockings, and a lacy collar was clasped around her throat. She held a bundle of delicate silver chains. The shyness seemed to have returned and she spoke slightly hesitantly:  
"Could I...can I tie you up? There's a few things I'd like to try out..."  
The succubus almost purred.  
"Lorelei, there is almost nothing you could do that I wouldn't love. I'm a succubus, sex is what we do," ignoring the blush on Lorelei's face, she continued "that being said, safewords exist for a reason...How about 'Golf'?"  
Lorelei smiled.  
"That works. Thank you."  
They kissed softly then, with a small push, Amelie was lying back on the bed. Lorelei clasped cuffs around Amelie's wrists and ankles, before clipping a chain to each one and attaching them to each corner of the bed.  
"Not too tight?"  
"Perfect."  
"Good."  
Amelie relaxed into the bonds as Lorelei slipped a silk blindfold over her eyes. Without her sight, Amelie was slightly tense. All her other senses seemed to be heightened; she could hear the soft tread of Lorelei and the rustle of sheets, she could taste the lingering taste of Lorelei on her lips, and she could feel the air as it moved against her exposed body.  
She gasped at the drag of Lorelei's tongue across her collarbone, leaving a trail of cold behind. The vampire left a trail of small bites and nibbles all along her shoulders and across her neck. Then she moved lower. The succubus hissed in pleasure and pain as Lorelei's teeth clamped down on one nipple, while her fingers toyed with the other. Though the skin was not broken, there was still a slight sting as a tongue lapped at the bud of flesh. After a minute or so more of this treatment, Lorelei moved across to the other nipple, reversing the treatment. The gasps and quiet moans of Amelie filled the air before Lorelei stepped away, drawing an involuntary whine from Amelie. She smiled as she walked away from the bed to retrieve the candles.   
The sound of a match being struck gave Amelie an idea of what was in store, and the smell of a vanilla scented candle only enforced that idea. What she wasn't expecting though, was the ice. Amelie arched her back at the first touch of the ice, gasping as Lorelei trailed the ice cube across her chest, leaving cold lines across her body. A moment of movement from Lorelei, and wax dripped down onto Amelie's stomach. She moaned at the pool of heat and the lines of cold. Lorelei ran the ice cube along Amelie's legs, following it with the wax. The wax almost burned but quickly cooled, and then any remaining heat was stolen by the ice cubes. The sensations sent shivers up Amelie's spine.  
Then the heat and the ice withdrew. Lorelei placed a small vibrator on Amelie's clit and turned it on, before her fingers returned to the cooled wax. Nails picked at the edges, dragging across the skin but not breaking it; combined with the steady vibrations coursing through her body, Amelie was moaning in seconds. It took some time, but gradually all the wax was removed. Lorelei ran her fingers across Amelie's body, revelling in the slight shudders it sent through her. Then she stepped away. Amelie whined into the empty air at the loss of contact, she tried to move but the chains pulled her back.  
When Lorelei returned, she pressed the blunt side of a knife to Amelie's collarbone and paused, as if waiting for permission. A moment passed, and Amelie gave a small nod. Lorelei traced the knife down, getting a feel for its weight in her hand. Then she turned it over. The knife bit gently into Amelie's shoulder, breaking the skin, but not by much. Amelie hissed as the knife gently traced its way down her torso. The initial pain was immediately followed with the soothing lap of Lorelei's tongue over the cut. The pain mingled with the pleasure of the vibrator, making Amelie moan under Lorelei's touch. A few more cuts and Amelie was trying desperately not to writhe around as the pleasure-pain got to her. Lorelei set aside the knife, in favour of simply trailing her tongue across the wounds and nipping at the unmarked areas.   
Some awkward shuffling later and the blindfold was gone, Lorelei was now positioned above Amelie in a 69 position. [insert long ass description of them eating each other out. Not actually written due to the fact that this shit is hard to write well and I only write this out of pettiness. But yeah. Moans, pleasure, fangs scraping tender flesh, cumulating in simultaneous orgasms, all that junk]  
A moment passed while the two came down slightly from the pleasure, and then Lorelei was moving again. She unclipped the chains and removed the cuffs from Amelie's wrists and ankles, placing them back in the cupboard.  
"You okay? Nothing hurting too much? If you want, I have some antiseptic cream. I mean, vampire saliva has healing properties, but I don't really know much about succubus biology and-"  
She was cut off by a pink-tinged finger pressed to her lips.  
"Lorelei, I am fine. Right now, what I would love is some cuddling and then I can be out of your hair."  
Lorelei blushed slightly.  
"Yeah of course."  
She wrapped her arms around Amelie and the two sank into the bed. And because they were cuddling and warm and comfortable and tired, they fell asleep. And they slept through the night.   
Lorelei woke first. It was probably just as well because otherwise Amelie would likely have just snuck out when she woke up. But as it is, Lorelei woke first. She was careful when she slipped out of the bed, making sure she didn't wake Amelie. She stood by the bed for a moment, questioning the appropriate course of action. Lorelei decided to make pancakes.   
Amelie woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was a good smell to wake up to, she thought, comforting. Then she realised she must have fallen asleep at Lorelei's. This realisation sent a jolt of panic through her. Amelie had certain situations which she could interact with others in, and this was not one of them. So she lay in the bed and tried not to panic.  
Then Lorelei walked in with a tray of pancakes and various toppings. She placed the tray on the nightstand and then turned to Amelie.  
"Hey, you awake?"  
"Mhm"  
"Um. Do you want some pancakes? I have syrup. And sugar. And some fruit. And I probably have some cream if you want cream."  
Despite herself, Amelie laughed. Lorelei was just being so genuine and sweet it was ridiculous. Lorelei was a Little startled, but Amelie had a great laugh, so she found herself smiling. When Amelie stopped laughing, she turned to Lorelei.  
"I would love some pancakes. With lots of syrup."  
They ate in the bed, light conversation flitting between them. When Amelie finally left, it was with a light kiss and a "call me" as Lorelei added another contact to her phone.   
After a moment's hesitation, Lorelei called her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've never written smut before?  
> Also I am tired.


End file.
